


Drunk, and Accidentally

by Little_Town



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Fluff, Gen, this is my first time writing for young justice pls have mercy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Town/pseuds/Little_Town
Summary: While drunk, you spill some things to Kaldur you typically don't say. Sending teenagers to houseparties for recon is really not a good idea. [oneshot, 2nd person POV, gender-neutral reader indicated by they/them pronouns]
Relationships: Kaldur'ahm/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Drunk, and Accidentally

**Author's Note:**

> my brother recently got me into young justice so uhhhh hi! after the first season, i quickly fell in love with Kaldur and just had to write some fluff with this pure, fine ass man. i think i started season 2 too soon after tho coz i got whiplash seeing him again and i wasn't originally gonna publish this but i did it to cope with what hes become lmaooo  
> (i also wrote some angsty smut with kaldur so let me know if u want that LMFAO)

You heard Kaldur’s voice—his deep, smooth voice—in your head. “[y/n], Red Arrow. Any updates?”

You smiled goofily and found a comfy chair to settle down in. You and Roy were tasked to go undercover and collect info at this houseparty while the others investigated the same mission at different, but nearby, houseparties. Why any villain would host houseparties to conduct their evil business is a mystery to you, but you were psyched anyway ‘coz you love parties and it’s really the time you shine. 

“Hiiii Kaldur,” you said flirtily through the mind link. Even your thoughts were drunk. “I think I got something for ya! This cute guy I almost made out with told me his uncle does super exclusive deliveries and he had a huuuuuge shipment to make tonight to that suspicious, unnamed skyscraper building nearby. I think that’s the stolen tech we’re looking fo—hic! Sorry cutie heehee.”

You heard Kaldur about to say something but he stopped. Silence.

Artemis laughed. “[y/n] is drunk! They are sooooo drunk!”

Wally chimed in, suggestively, “[y/n], I know someone who’s waayy cuter.”

“Shut it, KF,” you said, embarrassed. You didn’t like Wally like that but who are you to deny the attention? “You best not be drinking at your party either, I don’t want my precious baby Robin getting even a sip of alcohol before he’s old enough to drink!”

“[y/n], stop treating me like I’m your kid! You’re not that much older than me, you’re literally the same age as Roy.” Robin shouted.

“It’s cute, though,” M’gann giggled. “They treat you so kindly and always make food for you, don’t they?” 

“...They do make me some delicious snacks,” Robin admitted begrudgingly.

“Kaldur, were you checking in with all of us for any info we’ve found? We’re getting off-topic,” Conner asked, slightly tense.

Kaldur finally spoke again. “Indeed. I am glad to know everyone is here, though. Red Arrow? Anything on your end?”

No response.

“[y/n], are you and Roy in the same area?” Kaldur asked.

“Umm… No, I don’t know where he is aha,” you chuckled sheepishly. “Kaldur, how are you so good-looking, though?”

Kaldur is stunned into silence again. “Wh-What?”

“You are literally soooo fiiiine,” you gushed. Sober you was screaming but drunk you was having too much fun flirting. Besides, Kaldur is so frickin’ cute and he doesn’t even know it. Absolute boyfriend material, that one. “Why haven’t you kissed me yet?”

“B-Because I want to respect you. And do not forget we are still on the mind link,” Kaldur sounded awkward but at the same time, there was something else in his voice. Something else that you either couldn’t tell what it was because you were too drunk, or something he was hiding too well. “Everyone, go follow the lead [y/n] gave us. I will take care of getting [y/n] and Red Arrow back to the Bioship.”

“Kalduuurr, you should kiss meee. I wanna kiss you so bad.” Ignoring his very valid warning about the mind link, you got up from the chair you were sitting in and were on your way to leave the house. “Which houseparty are you at again? I wanna come see you.”

“N-no need, I’m already at the front of the house of the one you’re at. You and I will find Roy and we will take you back to the Bioship. You clearly are in no condition to fight right now,” Kaldur said sternly, but also very clearly embarrassed.

You walked out the door and found Kaldur himself standing far from the entrance. You ran to him and gave him a big hug, which he awkwardly returned. You looked up at him and gave him your cutest and biggest smile. 

“Hiiii,” you said, speaking with your actual voice this time.

Kaldur smiled genuinely and nodded. “Hello.” Mmm, Kaldur’s voice always sounded way better and sexier in person. 

“Were you gonna kiss me now?” you asked innocently.'

He looked down at you for a long time, not saying anything. Very quietly he said, “Maybe later, okay?”

You nodded. He slowly peeled your arms off him as he asked, “Are you ready to find Roy now?”

You nodded again. The alcohol was starting to finish its overly flirty phase and was about to enter its extremely sleepy phase. You noticed he was being very gentle with you, and you decided you liked it a lot. “Can I hold your hand while we look for him?”

Kaldur looked at you for another stretch of time and nodded. “You seem like you might fall asleep at any second. We can’t have you falling over when you do.” He punctuated with a little smile.

You lit up with a hearty laugh and took one of his hands. You began to tell him where you saw Roy last. You were drunk, sure, but not that drunk. You’re definitely gonna remember that Kaldur said “maybe” to kissing you. You hoped that his “maybe” turned into a “yes” sooner rather than later. As he gently held your hand while he led you around the house, you thought to yourself, “Definitely boyfriend material.”

And yes, you totally forgot that everyone could hear you think that. Kaldur smiled to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> sidenote: Roy was nowhere to be found because he is a lightweight and he passed out after a few shots<3


End file.
